Not as Bad as You Think
by Fates My Bitch
Summary: Years ago, Buffy disappeared off the face of the Earth. One day someone showed up on Giles doorstep. And it shows a whole other world beneath their feet. And what does Wolfram&Hart, angels, heaven and hell have to do with it?
1. Chapter 1

Okay. A little bunny invaded my brain while I was brain storming for Young Love. I thought about my William, the council and Buffy and I realized that this would probably happen if any of them were real. I own no one except William and his friends.

--X--X--X--

Giles rubbed his eyes. Paperwork paperwork paperwork. That's all he ever got from the council. Though they weren't really on the best of terms it was so damn tedious. As much stress, anger and sadness that had touched him in his time as Buffy's watcher he missed it. At least that was interesting. He pushed himself away from the desk. 18 years. 18 long years since Buffy had disappeared from their lives without a trace. They tried everything they could to find her but she had literally disappeared off the face of the planet.

The ringing phone jolted him out of his thoughts. He picked it up and sighed. "Hello. Rupert Giles speaking."

"Hey Giles."

He fumbled with the phone as it almost fell out of his hands. "Bu-Buffy. Wh-what... Where are you? How have you been? What happened?"

He could hear her smile threw the phone. "I'm fine Giles. Where I am isn't really important but I promise when I have the time I will explain it to you." She sounded older. Wiser. "I just wanted to let you know something so you wouldn't have a heart attack."

"Why would I have a heart attack?"

"Well, I'm sending someone to you. You remember before I left? How I was going to have a baby?"

Giles felt his shoulders droop. He remembered that quiet well.

----------  
18 years ago  
----------

"Giles. You can't freak."

That was always a very bad sign. "What Buffy?"

"Promise you won't freak."

"I promise I won't freak."

"You are gonna freak."

"I will not. Just tell me."

"Are you ready for a shock?"

"BUFFY!" Giles yelled at her. He was a grown up. He could handle it.

"I'm pregnant." Giles froze. "Giles? Hello?" Buffy did a little hop backwards as Giles fell foreward in a dead faint. "I guess he wasn't ready for a shock."

///30 minutes later///

Giles blinked rapidly, coming out from his shocked induced fainting spell. "Buffy. Please tell me that was a dream. Please."

Buffy smiled softly and patted his knee. "Sorry Giles. But its true. But think of it this way," She seemed to perk up. "Your gonna be a grandfather."

He felt the dark flowers of unconsciousness pop in front of his eyes. Oh. Pretty pretty flowers.

----------  
Present  
----------

"Yes. I remember. I fainted twice."

Buffy laughed. It was a loud erupting laugh with an odd snort thrown in once in a while. She almost never laughed like that in public and few people had ever heard it. "Yeah. That was hilarious but about the baby. I had him."

"Oh. You had a boy."

"Yes. He's a teenager now and I thought it would be a good idea for him to meet his grandfather."

"Of- of course! That would be wonderful. Um, when is he coming?"

"Well he should be there right about-"

Knockknockknock

"Now. You two have fun."

"What?! Wait! Can't you tell me something about him. What he likes? What he doesn't? Anything?" Giles babbled into the phone only to get a dial tone. The knocking came again at the front door.

"Granddad! Open the door!"

Giles made his way between the stacks of books to the. "Hang on one second." He tripped over one "tiny" stack. "Bollocks!" He finally opened the door and stared at the teen standing in the rain.

He had a healthy tan, just like his mother. He had his father's eyes. He face was a good mix of his father and his mother. He never needed to ask Buffy who was the father. He didn't need to. His had long brown hair with streaks of black. He wore a black leather coat which was wrapped tightly around him as he stood shivering. A duffel bag sat at his feet. "Could please let me in. I'm wet."

"Of course. Of course." Giles moved out of the way. "Watch out for the books." He shuffled inside and shook his head, sending raindrops flying. "So..." He was pulled into a hug so tight it cut off all the words he was thinking of saying.

"Hey Granddad! Its good to meet ya'!" He pulled away, beaming. "I mean. Mom always said that you were a great guy. But its so great to finally put a face to a name." He looked around in awe. "My friends are never going to believe that I was here. So what do we do now?"

Giles looked around his small flat and than at this tall teen.

--X--X--X--X--

"This is SO good!" William bit into the burger. "Whats this made of?"

Giles, though curious about the question, answered. "Cow I believe."

"Wow. I never knew cow tasted so good."

Giles shook his head as he stared at all the empty plates that crowed the table. "I never knew one person could eat so much."

The waitress sauntered up, a smile on her face. "How is everything?"

"Fine."

William turned to her, his glass in his hand. "Absolutely wonderful. This food is great." He handed her his glass. "Could you be a dear and get my another one of these?" Giles shook his head with a smile as he watched her blush and scurry away. "Girls." William smirked. "You gotta love them."

"So." A silence spread between them. "Tell me about yourself."

William wiped his hands on his pants and coughed. "Um... Lets see. I have a girlfriend and she actually has an internship at Wolfram & Hart. I have a close knit group of friends. I graduated top of my class with honors. I've already impressed my boss and he seems to like me." He thought hard. "What else. What else. I think that's just about it. What about you?"

Giles pushed his glasses up on his nose. "Well, I'm a Watcher. I'm also a librarian. I have no girlfriend or wife. I am not on good terms with the Council. And that is about it."

"You don't have much of a life do you?"

"No not really." Giles said laughing. "Mostly I just read."

The waitress placed a large, alcoholic drink by William. "This is from the ladies in the corner." William and Giles turned to look at the table. Three very drunk looking young women waved at them and than giggled. Giles shook his head at their behavior.

William pushed the drink back towards the waitress. "Could you tell those lovely young ladies thank you but I am curently in a relationship and it is not an open one."

///An hour later!///

Giles stared at the computer. The fastest way to alert Willow and Xander was threw email. But that meant he had to touch the damned thing. When he first moved there Willow had gotten it for him and now it sat on a desk, covered with dust, unused. He turned it on carefully. Things always seemed to go wrong with these things.

"Dear Willow and Xander,

I wish to inform you of something of great importance. Recently I have come into contact with Buffy's child. He is staying with me in London as of this moment and if you wish to make contact with him (I know he wishes to make contact with both of you as well as Dawn) just let me know and we can arrange it.

Sincerely,

Giles."

"Granddad!" William stumbled into the study. "I have a gift for you from home. Mom said you liked books so I got the textbooks from my classes for you. Thought you would find them interesting."

Giles' glasses fell right off his face.

"These are rare editions of long lost pieces of history!" Giles flipped threw its pages, inspecting the cover. "This is from the City of Atlantis!"

"That was my history one."

"'Feeding without killing off the populations'?" Giles raised his eyebrows.

William shrugged. "Honors class. Alternative Resources."

Giles inspected the rest of the books. All of them were beyond rare. To rare even for a price to be put on them. All of them literally the last of their kind. And he was using them as textbooks.

Life was so unfair.

--X--X--X--X--

William is back! I own a couple of other characters but they're not going to be in here until next chapter.  
Review please. I would really appreciate it.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Wolfram&Hart but I do own Caoimhe.

--X--X--X--X--

Angel yawned as he walked into Wolfram&Hart. "Good morning Angel!" He groaned as Harmony ran over. "I got you a nice cup of blood. No marshmallows in it this time."

He grumbled and kept moving which sent Harmony into a huff. She flounced to her desk and plopped down in her chair. She turned to the girl who now sat at her desk with her. "I tell you Caoimhe. Men have no respect for us."

'Maybe just not for you.' "You are so right Harmony." Caoimhe grinned and focused on the computer. 'Focus on the plan. We need friends everywhere.'

"So. Girl talk." Inwardly she groaned. 'No! Leave me alone.' She turned to Harmony trying to keep her eye from twitching. "Tell me about yourself. You know, boyfriends, school, things like that."

Caoimhe tucked her pale blond hair behind her ear. "Well, I have a boyfriend. And we've been "dating" since we were very small. He actually should be in London by now."

"He's British?" Harmony perked up. "Guys with accents are so hot aren't they?"

Caoimhe held up her hands. "No no no. He's not british. His grandfather lives there." She let out a tiny little sigh. "I really miss him." She glanced at the clock and than at her cell. "You don't think the boss would mind if I took my break now, would ya?"

"Oh go ahead. I take breaks all the time."

///balcony at Wolfram&Hart///

"Come on. Come on. Pick up the phone." Caoimhe tapped her silver tipped fingers on the railing. She looked over the edge of the balcony and watching all the people scurry around like ants on the sidewalk like the ants that they used to burn with magnifing glasses.

After two ring the phone was picked up. "Unless this is the most beautiful woman in the world I'm hanging up."

"William." That single breathly word stopped him.

"Well well well. Today is my lucky day. The most beautiful woman in the world did call me."

"Oh I miss you so much." Caoimhe flopped herself over the railing. "I'm stuck with this dumb blond as a desk buddy all day long. My bosses are decent though."

"Yeah, I haven't been able to really go anywhere. Gramps is worried about me getting lost. But I'll be eating Mom's friends soon enough."

"I'm happy for you Will." Caoihme smiled. "Why don't you talk to your grandfather and see if you can come here. That would be so wicked."

"I'll talk to him."

In the background she heard someone. "William. Are you up?"

"Hang on a second Gramps! I've got to go love. I'll talk to you soon 'kay?"

"Love you babe. Don't have to much fun without me." She stared at the phone as it went to a dial tone. She looked at the door and back at the balacony and wondered which would be better: go back to the dumb blond or jump off the balcony.

She retreated inside taking the long way around. She hated this place. Everything smelled weird, the people were strange and she kept getting stared at. "Hey C." Harmony placed two cups of blood in her hands. "COuld you take these into the boss' office?"

'Don't kill her. Don't kill her.' "Sure I can Harmony." She walked into Angel's office. "Sir?"

"Yes... um." Angel kept blanking on her name. "I'm sorry. Whats your name again?"

"Caoimhe sir. I have the blood for you and your friend." She nodded to the man with his back to her that sat in the chair across from Angel.

"What kind is it?" A british accent she was pretty sure. He was studing files and didn't turn to look at her.

"Spike. Don't be a fucking asshole. SHe wouldn't be able to-"

Angel was cut off as she sniffed the blood and grimced. "Ugh. Pigs blood." She shook her head. "The lead of a corperation shouldn't drink pigs blood. Wait here." She left, Spike raised an eyebrow.

"She's an odd bird isn't she?"

She came back with a thermos in her hands. She dumped the pigs blood out the window as Angel protested and filled the two mugs with the contents of the thermos. "Sorry I can't do much better than this but it is kinda short noticed." SHe handed them back their mugs. "That should be better."

Angel sipped it. "It is. What is it?"

"Bunnies."

::cricket cricket::

Spike jerked his thumb towards her. "I like her."

Caoimhe glowed with pride. She noted that Spike looked a lot like William. She would have to talk to Will's mother later.

--X--X--X--X--

Okay Chapter 2. NExt time you will all find out about how Buffy is doing and what she is doing. Review and spay and nuture your pets. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3! I've been trying. I really have!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Second verse. Same as the first. A little bit louder and a little bit worse! I OWN NOTHING!! I borrowed things from BtVS and H:WtC

//X-X-X\\\

The demon ran, berating itself for being so, so stupid. It should have never tried that stupid assassination attempt. Stupid stupid stupid! He, however had no more time to think as a rather large sword had just been thrust into the top of his head. Balancing on top of the large demons head, the figure flipped, dragging the sword down the center of its body, neatly carving it in half. Staring at the dead beast Buffy lifted the sword and wiped the blood from it. Reaching into the giants chest she ripped out its heart, stuffing it into a bag.

"Hey Buffy." The redhead waved at her as she walked back into the gates. "You got him."

"See for yourself." She opened the bag, showing the large, green colored heart to her friend.

"You always are good at that sort of stuff." she fiddled with her machete. Her very large, scary looking machete. "I always end up hacking it up." She fixed her hat and walked in stride with Buffy.

"You just need to learn self control. You get way to excited." Buffy smiled and looped her arm into the other woman's. "You just need to save it til afterward. Than you can either hack the body apart or we could go get wasted and get into a bar fight."

Rena thought about this. "But what if we kill someone."

"Well where are they gonna go?" Buffy laughed and was soon joined by Rena. Several demons quickly scurried off their path. Those two were the most dangerous of the Devils Guard. The most crazy too. Everyone stayed out of their way.

--X--X--X--X--

"So, Buffy." The blond turned to face her fellow blond. "Where that son of yours? I haven't seen him and his buddies running around." Glory sipped her drink. Hell was a strange place. Down here, everything made sense. At first the vampires she had killed were after her to kill her, but the Master explained something to people. Apparently he had power even there and he understood something about Slayers. He explained that a Slayer does what a Slayer does. And what a Slayer is supposed to do is to kill vampires, demons and all the rest of the people that try and kill off the human race. Its what they do. Their only purpose in life is to kill things.

Buffy felt this was pretty accurate. Later on she and Glory had talked things out. She forgave Glory for trying to kill her sister and beating up the father of her son and Glory forgave Buffy for destroying her plan and her way to get away.

"He's up on Earth. I thought he would like to expand his horizons. Also" she smiled sadly, "I thought he could learn more up there than he could ever learn from me. I don't know how he got that smart. Neither me nor Spike are that intelligent."

"Eh. Your battle smart." Glory finished her drink and signaled the bartender to get her another. "Plus your hot. And hot girl like us don't need to be smart."

"Amen sister!" Buffy took a shot and made that face she always makes when she drinks hard liquor.

--X--X--X--X--

Knock. Buffy looked up from the pillow which her face was currently buried in. Knockknockknock. She pushed herself up with a groan. She made her way threw the house that she had been set up with when she had got there. She passed her sons abandoned room and past the kitchen. Knockknockknockknock. "Ms. Summers. Ms. Summers. Its me Waldemar. Can you please open the door."

Opening the door she placed a hand on her hip. "What do you want Wal? You know William isn't here."

The spiky teen looked away from her. "I was just wanting to train for a bit ya'know. Before I head off to work."

She gestured him into the house. "C'mon in. I doubt you ate anything before you left your house, right?" As he nodded his head she pulled out bowls from the cabinet. "Here. Have something to eat. Don't want you to throw up after do ya?" As he wolfed down the food like any teenage boy she sipped a cup of creeper coffee (you know the kind that starts off slowly with no kick to it and in the end you are flying off the frickin walls). "How your family?"

"Same old same old. Mum is busy working and Uncle Sweet is eager for me to learn the tricks of the trade."

Buffy smiled. "Hows your singing coming along?"

He grinned a dopey grin. "Definitely improving but I'm trying to find the right style. I'm trying to find a sort of Frank Sinatra mix. But I'm not very good yet."

"Don't worry. You'll do great. Have you seen Patrick at all?"

"Nope. He's been holed up at Sony with his internship. I heard that he was the one who came up with the idea to recall all the PS2s."

Buffy cackled. "That really is evil." Finishing her drink, she set to rotating his shoulders, hearing a satisfying crack. "Grab your W.O.C and meet me out back."

--X--X--X--X--

"Come on Wal! Keep your guard up!" Buffy slammed her sword down on his, a look of panic and slight fear in his eyes. She had constantly trained both her son and his friends in the way of combat. She wanted more than anything for them to be safe and if keeping them all safe meant turning them into warriors so that they would be able to survive than so be it. She slammed her fist into his chest and watched as he staggered back.

He whipped the sword around and slashed at her. As it lay buried in the ground she stepped on it, trapping it. "Your swings are to open and they leave you open to attack. Work on your speed and skill." She helped him up. "Go on now. Off to work." He smiled and waved goodbye as he hurried to catch the train to this uncles dimension. "And say hello to your uncle for me!"

She paced around her home. She hated this. Her home hadn't been empty since she had been sent here. There was always her and William. And even before than she had been to busy with the nesting stage to even think about anything else. She never realized how silent this place was for hell.

She went to her room and began to fish threw a box in her closet with a black marker that said "SPIKE". Pulling out a few old vinyl records. Soon her house was filled with the voices of The Ramones. Before she had left Earth she had managed to grab a few things. Spike's box, a few seasons of scifi shows that she and Andrew had enjoyed together, a picture of her, her mom and Dawn, Mr. Gordo, a scrap of book with pictures of the whole gang, a few of her favorite and more sentimental weapons and a few nice clothes.

Soon the house was filled with the Ramones. The silence was filled but her home still sounded empty. Buffy crawled into the cacoon of her covers and hoped that tomorrow she had a more interesting job than she had today.


	4. Chapter 4

OH GOD!! Okay, I was rereading the chapters and I saw that in chapter two I had William saying he would be eating his mom's friends soon. THAT IS A MISSPELLING! It was supposed to be meeting not eating. He wouldn't do that. Just wanted to clear that up.

--X--X--X--X--

William stretched in the bed, trying to stay asleep. He wasn't ready to face the day. Or night really. They didn't know if he would burst into a pile of dust so he was going to play it safe and keep to going out at night.

"William?"

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his head. "Go away Gramps. I'm sleeping."

"For the past 16 hours. You have to get up eventually. We're going to Rome."

"Do we have to?" He groaned as he sat up.

"Yes we do. Now come on."

Growling under his breath he grabbed his clothes. "We going by boat or plane?" He yanked on his pants and tightened his belt around his slim hips.

"Private plane. Why?" William reached down and dug around in the pile of dirty clothes until he pulled out a shirt and pulled it over his head.

Giles heard the smile in his voice. "I want to know if I can bring my weapons or not."

--X--X--X--X--

Giles shook his head as he watched William sleeping. Again. He was like a cat. He could sleep all day and still be tired. He flipped threw the files that Xander had sent him. Several girls had been killed over the past to weeks and they had never been out working when they been attacked. He turned slightly green and quickly put the photos away. That was completely unnecessary of Xander. One slipped out of the folder and blew across the alley.

William opened an eye and reached down to grab the picture. "This why we going?"

"Yes. 7 girls in two weeks. All the witches have set up spells to protect them from demons but they aren't working."

William smiled as he looked at the picture. At the girls broken, torn body. "That's because this isn't the work of demons. And you all are very very lucky I am here."

--X--X--X--X--

"Hey Willow!"

Willow turned, tucking a strand of red hair behind her ear. "Oh, hey Xander. You get a call from Giles too?"

"Yeah. He sounded like it was really important." They both watched the helicopter as it started to fall out of the sky. "Wonder what it is?"

Giles stepped out into the dusk. "Xander. Willow. Good to see you again." He looked behind him. "Come on then." He moved down the steps followed closely behind by a teenager. He was tall, with dark hair and a muscle shirt that had a nice happy face on it.

"Are you sure its safe? I would rather not you know, die."

"Yes. The sun has set we wouldn't have come down if it hadn't."

"Are you sure?" He grinned as Giles glared at him. "Okay. Okay. Let me get my bags first." He disappeared into the helicopter as Giles made his way down the steps. He came back a few minutes later carrying to large duffel bags filled to the brim with pointy things. When you worked with slayers you knew when a bag was filled with dangerous objects.

"Xander. Willow. I would like you to meet William, Buffy's son."

Willow rushed forward to greet him with a hug. "Ohmigod! Ohmigod! I can't believe it!"

THUMP! Xander lay passed out on the runway.

--X--X--X--X-- Slayer Headquarters: Rome, 7:00 pm --X--X--X--X--

Xander winced slightly as Willow spelled up his head. She was busy rambling to Giles and William as the potentials spied from the door. They seemed apprehensive about William, who in his defense was only polite. When he had been stopped at the door he had let them take his bags, saying they could play with his weapons as long as they were all returned and none of them were broken. When one slayer attacked him he simply ducked and evaded her attacks until she finally listened to Xander and Willow to lay off. He was now sitting at the table with a large bowl of ice cream, piled on with whipped cream and sprinkles with cookies on the side.

"I love this place. The air smells weird and tastes funny but the food is so good!"

"So, hows Buffy?" Willow finally burst out.

William looked up from his bowl and shrugged. "She's fine. Been busy with work and training and stuff."

"Training?"

"Yeah. She trains me and my friends in combat. Its awesome." Willow turned toward him, eyes questioning but before she could say anything William bent over, clutching his head. "Brain Freeze!"

--X--X--X--X-- Sony Headquarters: Tokyo, 5:02 am --X--X--X--X--

Patrick sighed as he picked up the phone. "Sony headquarters cataclysm division. This is Patrick."

"What up my brother from another mother!?"

-twitchtwitch-"What the hell are you doing Wal?"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Well, I was doing just fine until you started wasting my time." Why? Why did people have to bug him when he was at work? Sure he was bored but not so bored as to want to deal with Wal this early in the morning.

"Come on man. You've been working nonstop ever since you got that job. Doesn't your boss ever give you a break?"

Leaning back in his chair, tugging at his tie the blue, pointy eared teen smirked. "Not if I want to get to the top I can't."

He heard Wal laugh. "I still don't understand why you picked Sony. You could have gone into politics."

Patrick waved it off, than realized that Wal couldn't see him. "That's C's area. I prefer dealing with business instead of people. Besides," he brought his feet up to the desk. "We need our fingers in all the pies."

"Explain that to me what my part in this plan is again." Wal sounded slightly ticked and Patrick grimaced.

"Its simple. I deal with all business matter. C will control the politics. Will deals with our military issues and you are our public relations person. People love you. And with your singing abilities no one will be able to say no."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Patrick's brows furrowed together for a second as he reached over and grabbed the cell phone, flicking it open to show a text. A slow grin spread across his face. Never a dull moment.

--X--X--X--X-- Wolfram & Hart: Los Angeles, 12:02 pm --X--X--X--X--

Caoimhe knocked on the door of Angel's office. "Come in."

Walking in politely and making sure that the door was closed, she stood before Angel's desk. "Sir I am here to make my case."

Angel looked at her, confusion evident on his face. "What case?"

"I have been working with that..." She stopped and took a deep breath. "Woman for the past month. When I got here I was promised an internship with either inter-dimensional politics or the cataclysm division. I need to do something else or I might just go insane and kill everyone in this office."

Angel smirked. "Yeah. We thought that would happen sometime soon. You are the one that has lasted the longest. The last one tried to kill her with a pencil but missed the heart." Standing he walked around the desk to look her in the eye. "Why inter-dimensional politics and fighting."

Caohime gave him an "are-you-an-idiot?" look. "They are basically the same thing. Besides, politics are dangerous, you know that as well as anybody. Things are getting more and more complicated at home and I need to know everything I can so I can help as much as a I possibly can."

Angel leaned against his desk. "And where is home?"

"Hell."

His eyes widened and as he opened his mouth a beeping from her phone distracting him. Opening it her mouth twitched. "This is a perfect example of what I am talking about." She held it toward Angel as he read the message and attachment.

"This is impossible."

--X--X--X--X-- Unnamed House: Hell, Witching Hour --X--X--X--X--

Wal punched in Patrick's number on his uncle's home phone. He was bored and he had a little break so why not bug his best friend. "Sony headquarters cataclysm division. This is Patrick."

Lets start things off right. "What is up my brother from another mother!?"

He could hear the agitation in his voice. "What the hell are you doing Wal?"

"Just wanted to see how you were holding up."

"Well, I was doing just fine until you started wasting my time."

"Come on man. You've been working nonstop ever since you got that job. Doesn't your boss ever give you a break?" At least one of them should get a break. Uncle Sweet never gave him no more than 5 minute breaks every once in a while.

"Not if I want to get to the top I can't." Ah, Patrick. The every driven business man.

Wal couldn't help laughing. "I still don't understand why you picked Sony. You could have gone into politics."

He could see him waving it off, a thing that he always did. "That's C's area. I prefer dealing with business instead of people. Besides, We need our fingers in all the pies."

"Explain that to me what my part in this plan is again." Wal couldn't help but be ticked. He never really understood the plan. The basic points yes but not the little bitty details.

"Its simple. I deal with all business matter. C will control the politics. Will deals with our military issues and you are our public relations person. People love you. And with your singing abilities no one will be able to say no."

Vrrrrr. Vrrrrr. Vrrrrr.

Wal looked at it. Curiosity peaked he flipped it open, checking the message. After reading it he burst into laughter. "Way to go Will!"

--X--X--X--X-- Back in Rome: 8:45pm, 15 minutes before anyone has received a message --X--X--X--X--

Pulling out a large dark brown duster, 5 long black feathers along the back and shoulders and in between each ones was one that was broken in half. He strapped two rather wicked looking swords to his back. Giving his hair a final fluff he slid down the stair by banister stopping at the bottom to address his grandfather.

"Don't worry about me Gramps. I've dealt with these guys before. All I need is an ice cold room, clean buckets and privacy for afterward."

He moved up to the roof aware of all the people staring at him and stood facing a large black sky as a rift opened itself up. And a large, black winged figure appeared from beyond it.

With a screech as it recognized him throwing itself forward, its three faces twisting in rage. It sword gleamed in the moonlight, ready to kill.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!! The question that are burning your soul will be answered. What is the big black thing? What text has everyone gotten? And where the hell is Buffy? Sorry if its late. Review and ideas help me figure out where to go with this story so any ideas would be great.

* * *

It smashed into Williams chest, its three faces twisted in rage. Swiftly flipping over, he gripped its shoulders as it crashed into the roof. They skidded across the tiles and as they tumbled off it flapped its wings, struggling to keep it self in the air.

Pulling his fist back William slammed it into its ribs. He smirked as he heard the crack of bones. It quickly left his face as it skidded and screeched in pain crashing into the wall in its attempt to throw him off. Digging his nails into its shoulders as he struggled to hold on. The air in his lungs whooshed out as he was slammed against the wall and by the third time he slipped in his grip and fell off.

Giles watched in horror as William crumpled at the end the bottom of the wall. Slayers rushed out the doors as it flapped up and away before anyone could stop them.

Pushing himself off the ground, blood dripping down his forehead which had become etched with deep lines and flashing yellow eyes. Gulping hard he watched as it went into the sky and his expression changed to horror as it swooped down onto the slayers that had flooded out of the building. Eyes widening he shoved his way towards its direction, ignoring the shocked gasps of the young ladies.

As the figure swooped down on a frozen slayer who couldn't have been more than 14 it was pushed off its course as William body slammed it. The slayers scattered as they tumbled. Holding its head as it struggled clawing at his face before he sharply twisted, breaking its neck.

Wiping his eyes of blood from his head wound he flipped it over. When it finally clicked in his mind he pulled out his cell phone and quickly snapped a picture of it, adding the text 'Battle style. Captain. Original.' and sent it to "C" "Wal" "Pat" "Mom" and "Boss".

Dragging it towards the door the slayers silently moved out of William way. "Hey Gramps is there a freezer with a really high ceiling I could borrow?"

Giles tried not to stare at the dead body. "Um yes. Down stairs." He pointed towards the cellar.

"Thanks." They flinched as they heard a thud as William dragged it roughly down the stone steps. After a minute he popped his head from around the doorway. "Also, could I borrow a bunch of buckets or a very large tin container. Or both. I think both would be better."

* * *

Angel rubbed his hands over his face. "So wait. What is going on again?"

Caoimhe sighed. "So no one has told you about anything. For someone who works for Hell's biggest law firm you are oblivious to what is going on. Angels are getting to be an increasing problem. They are stepping over their boundaries, attacking homes and villages. And they have also started attacking slayers now."

"Angels? That's an angel?!"

"What did you think they looked like?" Caoimhe rolled her eyes at him and went back to explaining. "Its getting harder and harder to control them so we all need to work together to kill those FUCKING BASTARDS!!"

Angel sat with a plop in his big chair. "You really hate them don't you?"

"Oh yes."

* * *

"Ahh. Buffy. Good to see you again."

Buffy smiled up at the tall horned man. "Hola Senor Diablo. What job do you have for me today?" To anyone else this might have seemed weird but once you got used to it it really wasn't. He was really a good guy once you got to know him. Most people in hell didn't worship him but they did have a long term respect for him.

"Caoimhe is helping with the Wolfram&Hart but I do not think it will be enough. I'm sending you in there since you have the most experience with the staff in that branch."

Buffy refrained from doing a very happy dance. As much as she liked her life here, she missed Earth for all its ungrateful people and imperfections. "Which one?"

"The LA one. I need you to explain to that idiot who runs it what is going on. He never reads any of those memos or files I send him."

"Don't worry sir. I'll make him read those files if I have to watch him read them. You might need one with pictures because he gets distracted easily." Buffy smiled up at the man who laughed.

Patting her shoulder with a large hand he walked her towards the portal. "I knew there was a reason I liked you. Now we need all the allies that we can get so make sure they are on our side."

"Absolutely sir."

* * *

Spike scrunched his nose as he sniffed the cup of blood. "Ugh. We need to get something other than pigs blood."

A crack of lightening and what appeared to be a whirlwind of ash exploded in the lobby of Wolfram&Hart. As it stopped Buffy stumbled out of it coughing and looking slightly green. Rushing off she grabbed a waste bucket and hurled up her breakfast. "I don't care how often I've done this damn thing it still makes me vomit."

The breaking of a ceramic mug caused her attention to turn her attention behind her. A bleach blond vampire stared in shock at her. "Buffy?"

Clearing her throat and pushed her golden hair behind an ear. "Hey Spike. 'Sup." She attempted to stand and knelt back down and grabbed the waste basket. Spike rushed right over, pulling her hair back as she moaned "Ugh. I shouldn't have done that. Teleportation is a bitch."

* * *

"Spike will you stop fussing over me! I'm fine!" After finishing hurling all the food she had recently eaten into the basket Spike had half carried her into his office. He explained since he had started working there and was rather solid again Angel had given it to him so he wouldn't bug him anymore.

"You appear out of nowhere after having disappeared for years in a flash of lightening and ash and you except me to take that without question?"

"I'm not asking you what your doing without your soul. You could return the favor." She sipped the tea he had gotten her ignoring his shocked expression.

"How'd you know?"

"Its easy when you deal with people in my new line of work. So what happened? It have an expiration date or something?"

Sitting beside her Spike's blue eyes studying her face. "A question for a question than pet." At Buffy's nod he leaned back into the leather seat. "It does have an expiration date. You have to save a certain amount of people otherwise it goes back. I don't really miss it though. It makes it easier to beat people up it. So what about you and hell. How did that happen?"

She picked at the hem of her shirt. "Well you know that whole thing about turning your back on heaven? Apparently if your summoned back to earth that counts. They also don't like slayers. All of us are lucky that the council can get you into heaven as long as you don't piss them off."

"You piss them off?"

Buffy took another sip of the black tea. "Yeah. I wanted to have William and I wasn't going to take no for answer." She ignored his surprised look. "I think that was the best decision I have ever made." Any further words between them were silenced by a kiss.

* * *

Stringing up the angel by its feet from the ceiling. Swiftly cutting it throat to drain the blood into the bucket he waited for it all to leave. As he headed up the stairs he wiped his face of blood. As soon as the slayers saw him they all scattered. He remembered why he hadn't wanted them to see what he was. A vampire/slayer child is not at all common and watching one kill an angel had to be disturbing.

But that should be enough for at least three months rent. He could bring some for Caoimhe. She would appreciate it. Retrieving some of the ice cream from the freezer he popped open the top to consume it all. "Yum. Sugary goodness in my veins."

"William."

"GAH!" The spoon dropped from his hands and he fumbled with his ice cream container. "Gramps! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Giles gave him that no nonsense look he had often given Buffy when she refused to pay attention during his lessons or when she was busy looking at weapons catalogs. "I think you need to tell me what is going on. Now."

Getting a new spoon he sat at the counter. "Grandfather. What do you know about heaven?"


End file.
